Złodziej w Dumllow
by RikaKaro
Summary: Dwaj panowie delikatnym wydaniu. Mistrz Złodziei, wraca do Lorda Protektora któremu coś skradł. A mniej poetycko mówiąc to chodzi głównie o seks i o to co myśli Corvo. Nie znam się na tagowaniu, pierwsza rzecz jaka dodałam, nie betowana.


Corvo nie zauważył, kiedy się pojawił, choć sądząc po zimnych ustach na karku, przyszedł niedawno. Gdyby nie ten czuły gest, zapewne nie zauważył by go, ale w końcu był złodziejem. Mistrzem Złodziei. Jeśli chciał być niezauważony, to nikt go nie zauważał.

Corvo odchylił głowę na oparcie wanny, rozłożył się i czekał na buziaka. On tylko popatrzył na niego karcąco, co miało znaczyć, że jest zbyt niecierpliwy, ale jego wąskie, zimne usta dotknęły jego warg.

Na usta Lorda Protektora wkradł się uśmieszek. Mistrz Złodziei okrążył jego wannę i stanął naprzeciw niego. Spojrzał w jego oczy. Miał piękne oczy, dwukolorowe.

Patrzył jak powoli odpinał skórzane paski swojego gorsetu. Zerkał mu w oczy. Och, jak on uwielbiał go drażnić! Ale to tworzyło napięcie, dawało poczucie intymności. A jego cierpliwość, została nagradzana każdym nowym kawałkiem skóry jaki mógł zobaczyć, każdym mięśniem uwidocznionym, kiedy zdejmował koszulę.

Jeżeli było bóstwo, które Corvo mógłby dobrowolnie wyznawać, byłby nim właśnie on. Jego twarz naznaczona blizną, podkrążone dwukolorwe oczy, umięśnione ramiona, brzuch, klatka piersiowa…Cały on był czymś, co w oczach Corvo było jak rzeźba Michała Anioła, zrobiona specjalnie dla niego.

Bo on był tylko jego. Nieosiągalny, niektórym nawet nie dawał się dotknąć. Czasami sam był zdziwiony, że akurat z nim, zdecydował się dzielić łoże. Bo prawda była taka, że jego kochanek decydował kiedy Corvo będzie mógł go wziąć, kiedy się nim zajmie po trudnym zleceniu, kiedy będą się pieprzyć, a kiedy będą się kochać w wannie.

W jego ruchy wpisane były nie tylko złodziejskie przyzwyczajenia do robienia jak najmniejszej ilości hałasu, ale także ciężar minionego dnia i podróży do Dunwall Tower. A kiedy powoli zanurza się we wciąż ciepłej wodzie, Corvo jest rozdarty na trzy części.

Widzi zmęczenie na jego twarzy i chcę go wziąć w ramiona, chce się nim zająć, sprawić by się zrelaksował i całkowicie oddał w jego ręce. By usnął jak królewny w baśniach, mógłby mu nucić piosenkę i kołysać go. Chciał umyć jego plecy, natrzeć całe ciało olejkiem, zanieść do łóżka, przytulić i zdjąć z niego wszystkie obowiązki, zmartwienia.

Patrząc na jego ruchy, na to jak obmywa ramiona, ma ochotę złapać go w pasie, albo za biodra zmusić by położył się pod nim i pieprzyć się z nim do omdlenia. Przygryzać jego wargi, całować go tak dziko, by spuchły i w końcu nabrał koloru. Z milczącego gardła chciał wydrzeć niekontrolowane jęki, którymi zdziwiłby samego Mistrza Złodziei. Chciał by on, zostawił na jego plecach ślady swoich paznokci, pamiątkę po sobie.

Ale nie robi tego. Corvo daje mu tą chwilę dla siebie i po prostu patrzy na każde drgnięcie zmęczonych mięśni. Kochanek dziękuje mu za to prowokującym uśmieszkiem przysuwa się do niego. Całuje go, powoli, przygryza jego dolną wargą i wsuwa język do jego ust. Corvo się uśmiecha, przyciąga bliżej, tak by móc posadzić go sobie na biodrach.

Mistrz Złodziei się nie opiera, a nawet wydaje dźwięk przybliżony do zadowolonego mruknięcia, kiedy duże, ciepłe, nieco szorstkie dłonie Lorda Protektora zjeżdżają niżej wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Jeżeli jest coś co Corvo lubi bardziej, niż całonocne szczytowanie i rzucanie się na siebie jak zwierzęta na łóżku, pieprzenie się na biurku lub w innym mniej odpowiednim do tego miejscu, to są to właśnie takie akty miłosne, w których są delikatni.

Nie ma ultimatum.

Teraz są delikatni, woda się wylewa ale oni nie zwracają na to uwagi, całują się i kochają. Przez przypadek któryś z nich zrzuca coś z wanny, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Nie póki Garrett, Mistrz Złodziei, jego prywatne bóstwo się nim interesuje i daje mu więcej rozkoszy, niż niektóre kobiety. Choć jego kochanka trudno było porównywać do którejkolwiek ze wcześniejszych partnerek.

Żadna nie pachniała jak Garrett, żadna nie poruszała się jak Garett i żadna nie była tak nieprzewidywalna. Dodatkowo, jako że obaj byli mężczyznami, łatwiej było im się dogadać oraz sprostać oczekiwaniom kochanka. Ba, nie było walki o dominację, chyba że jako gra wstępna.

Nie mieli nic przeciwko takim okazjonalnym schadzkom, byli dorośli i nie musieli sobie niczego udowadniać. Nie musiało to przecież oznaczać, że łączy ich tylko seks.

Obaj byli zabiegani i w takich momentach, Corvo cieszył się, że jego partner to Mistrz Złodziei, wślizgując się do Dumllow jak cień. Złodziej sam przychodził, jak bezdomne zwierzę, wracające do tego jednego człowieka, który nie zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem, a jeszcze daje ukraść jedzenie.

Garrett był wspaniały. Jego oddech, choć wcześniej zmienił się na głębsze i wolniejsze wdechy, przyśpieszył. Całował jego szczękę, czuł jak ja zaciska. Nosem trącał jego brodę, Złodziej od razu odchylił ją do tyłu, ułatwiając mu dostęp do szyji.

Corvo oplatał go rekami w talii, która była dość wyraźnie zaznaczona, w końcu nosił gorset. Jeździł dłońmi po jego udach, pośladkach, wszędzie.


End file.
